1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device in which flexibility is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display-related technology has been developed, flexible displays that can be folded or rolled in the form of a roll have been developed.
Organic light-emitting displays have superior characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, short response times, low power consumption, and the like. The scope of applications from personal portable devices, such as MP3 players, mobile phones, and the like, to TVs has increased. Organic light-emitting displays have self light-emitting characteristics, and thus, do not require an additional light source. As such, their thickness and weight can be reduced.